My R
by Crumble Camp
Summary: Modern High School AU. Naruto had finally enough of his misfortunes so he decided to end it all. Naruto x Sasuke.


Summary: Modern High School AU. Naruto had finally enough of his misfortunes so he decided to end it all. Naruto x Sasuke.

Credits: I do not own any of the characters, Masashi Kishimoto. This story is inspired by the song Watashi was R by Hastune Miku. If you have time, do feel free to check out the song.

Naruto signed deeply as he climbed up the stairs. He had finally come to a decision. Today will the day where everything comes to an end. Naruto reached the school rooftop and opened the door; he was nervous. Just as he was about to take his shoes off he saw a boy, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. He was standing outside the railing. Despite himself, Naruto called out to him, "Hey, don't do it please!". At this, the boy looked back at Naruto with the most agonising expression. Naruto could not believe how the words just slipped out of his mouth; it really did not matter to him either way. Naruto clenched his fists. It just did not sit right with him that somebody got there ahead of him. The blond-haired boy then started spilling out his story, both of his knuckles paling from clutching at the metal railing, his back against the 10-foot fall. He started, "I thought we were meant for each other. I just really wanted him to like me back.". This painfully reminded Naruto of a certain Uchiha, his beloved childhood friend, and his first love. The Uchiha had managed to catch onto his feelings as he, being one of the very few people that Naruto showed his true self to. He really thought that Sasuke would reciprocate his feelings. Naruto got angry at the boy and yelled at him, "Are you kidding me? The nerve you have to come here before me for such a lame reason! You're upset that you can't have what you wanted? At least you never had anything stolen from you!". However, he was wrong. He had seen Sasuke and a pink-haired girl heavily making out in front of Naruto's locker on his way to his next class. Betrayed and Heartbroken, Naruto fled the scene. How could Sasuke make out with the very same girl that had made his whole school life horrible since day 1. The fact that hurt Naruto the most was that Sasuke knew all about her dirty tricks. Naruto was brought out of his musing as he heard, "I'm feeling better now that we talked about it." The boy with blond hair smiled and disappeared.

The next day, Naruto was back again on the roof. All right, I'm going to do it today, he thought to himself but just as he was about to take his shoes off, he saw a short boy sitting on the roof and ended up calling out again. The short boy told Naruto, "I feel so lonely in class. Everybody ignores me, everything's stolen from me. I don't fit in here.". Naruto remembered clearly the words written in red ink on his wooden table. They read- Gay, Faggot, Die, Demon, Monster and at the very bottom, in a neat penmanship that Naruto could recognize anywhere, was 'if only you were not born'. A name popped up in his head. Sasuke Uchiha. Tears threatened to fall out of Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto let out a bitter laugh, he had noticed the flower pot on his table, at least the flowers were his favourite. He badly wanted to rip out his ears to block out his classmates' cruel laughter and possibly punch the pink haired girl when she threw a paper ball at him. Naruto got angry and yelled at him, "'Cause, even so, everyone still loves you at home! There's still dinner waiting for you, right?". Hearing this, the short boy smiled, "I'm feeling hungry." and he disappeared. Tired, Naruto went home.

"I'm home," he greeted the empty house. Taking in the sight of his small apartment, Naruto broke down. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

And like that, there was someone every day and Naruto listened to their tales and made them turn away. "And yet there was no one to do that for me. No way to let out all this pain." Naruto thought sadly to himself, as he turned away from the rooftop.

For the first time there, Naruto saw someone with the same problems as him, having met them again and again. He wore an orange jacket. His arms were covered in bandages, spotting a swollen cheek, busted lips and bloodshot eyes. "I want to get rid of the bruises that increase every time I go home. So, I came here instead." The boy in the orange jacket said. The words accidentally slipped out of Naruto's mouth, he could care less either way. But in that moment, Naruto said to him, something that he himself could not believe, "Hey...just don't do it". Aah, what should I do? He could not stop this boy. He did not have the right to stop him. Clenching his jacket at his heart, Naruto let out a sob, tears overflowing his eyes. "Please just go away from here. It's too painful for me to look at you". The boy in the orange jacket smiled softly at Naruto, "I guess today is not my day,". He then dropped his gaze and disappeared through the door. Naruto was just so tired. So so tired. He was done with trying to save himself.

A boy quietly watched the exchange with haunting eyes, from on top the platform of the door. He withdrew his pocketknife into its holder. His deed already done for the day. He climbed down the step to the roof as the crying boy left, blood trailing off his slashed wrists and onto the floor. However, the blood red colour paled in comparison to his hair.

The next day, there was nobody on the roof. It was just Naruto. There was no one to interfere and no one to get in his way. He was ready. Taking off his orange jacket, ruffling his blond hair "This petite boy, as short as can be is going to jump now." Naruto said and jumped. As his feet were in the air, a hand grabbed his right arm. Shocked, Naruto turned back to look and noticed the pale hand covered in scars and slits, Naruto mouthed to him. Giving the red-haired boy his megawatt smile and freeing himself, Naruto let himself fall.

Suddenly, tears spilled down the pale cheeks. Gaara had not cried since his Uncle had tried to kill him. Without a word, he flung his pocketknife after the boy over the railing and turned to leave through the rooftop door, keeping the mouthed word: "LIVE" to his heart.


End file.
